teamonenationfandomcom-20200215-history
Trainiac
Trainiac is a Senpai in OneNation and was the leader of the group for 36 hours. He is a pretty good player with over 3100 stars, 120 secret coins, 280 user coins, and 59 demons, among those including Let's Bounce, Nine Circles and The Realistic. On January 21st, 2017, ZenthicYoshi quit GD, leaving Trainiac in charge of the team. However, Yoshi swiftly retruned (within 36 hours) and the two agreed to co-lead the team. Since then, Trainiac has been then co-leader of the team, and helps Yoshi in owning the team's discord channel. 1N collabs uNation (redux included) Trainiac was the designer of part 13 in uNation, which is an incredibly difficult dual ball with flashing neon blocks. He also decorated Jweet4444's, YoshiCreator's, and ZenthicYoshi's parts in the level. Come the redux, however, he redecorated DarkLion's part. He will also be redecorating his own part, and making a new drop screen in Kimani's part. White Hot Trainiac created part 9 of White Hot, considered to be 1N's hardest level, and largest megacollab. His part was a heavily decorated ship with several cramped spaces. However, dissatisfied with his part, Trainiac is currently redesigning it. He also fixed White Hot's group usage problems later on. He plans on decorating ZenthicAnagramZ's and SwayVirus' parts of the level. LastStep Trainiac also made part 2 in LastStep, which starts with a ship with tight and confusing ways, then followed by a memorization-based ball, a UFO with several gravity portals, and finally, a mini cube, which was intended to resemble that of Let's Bounce's first mini cube. He also decorated RyanR678's part in the level. Upheaval Trainiac was originally part of this collab. His first part was the Cataclysm piano ball part. Unfortunately, the level was scrapped due to the poor gameplay of the whole level. He never got the chance to rebuild in it, and the collab was eventually cancelled. Pink Donut Trainiac had originally decorated the 5th part of the first version, which was half of the first wave. However, like Upheaval, that version was scrapped too. After the collab was considered to be non-official 1N, he signed up and took the first cube part, and will be decorating that. Megaman Trainiac decorated 26%-60% of the level. His part was originally considered the hardest before it was nerfed, however, it no longer is. Unfortunately, he is dissatisfied by his decoration now as well. Freezerburn Trainiac took the 6th part of this collab. Though not finished with his decoration, he has finished the gameplay. His part starts off with a 4x speed mini wave, then changing into a wave. Both waves make use of the "D" block. Next, it goes to a short and slow mini ball and ship. Then, it goes into a dual ship with several speed changes, then back to another mini wave that makes use of the "D" blocks. It then transfers into a short but fast cube part, and finally, a triple speed spider, that changes to quad speed about halfway through. Revelation Trainiac has taken the 18th part of this collab and has yet to build. Outside of 1N's collabs Even outside of 1N, Trainiac has participated in a few collabs. Hydromancer A collab, by Team Xor, Train has the 7th part, replacing Theepicosity's original part. Despite having not released it yet, he has finished the gameplay. It starts off with a slow speed ball, which quickly changes to a spider. This changes into a triple speed mini cube with several orbs and teleports to throw off the player. It then transfers into a single speed UFO with gravity changes, then back to a mini cube, which has several orbs and switches to quad speed. It finally ends off with a double speed wave that changes to mini and regular based off the music beats. Quiet Day Although now a dead collab, Trainiac built the 4th part for it a year ago. He likes his part, but after it was made, the collab died, having nobody to fill in the next spot. Nonpariel Team Eclipse's first collab, Trainiac has the 12th part in it. It starts off with a triple speed UFO with some timings, then to a triple speed ball, also with timings. Finally, it changes to a wave part, then a dual mini wave, then a single regular wave, and finally a short mini wave segment, all in triple speed. Tomodachi Trainiac has designed part 4 for this collab, starting off with a slow speed ship part. This changes into a single speed mini ship, followed by a double speed mini ball, and then into a triple and quad speed mini cube with orb timings, and finally a very short slow speed segment with one orb to tap. Levels finished (not a full list) *Down Bass auto - The auto version of Down Bass by Spectra (before it was buffed). It has a minor bug at 47% and 52% as far as Trainiac knows. *UFO challenge - A very difficult UFO challenge in which the player must go through a 1x1 passageway by tapping pink rings. It is fairly long, and Trainiac might even make it longer. *The RealistiK auto - The auto version of The RealistiK by SeveranceD. The only bug known in this is at 71%. *Clutterfunk II auto - The auto version of Clutterfunk II by Nik. It used to have 2 really bad bugs at 87% and 91%, but he fixed them. Trainiac doesn't know of any bugs here now. *Corrupt Clutter auto - The auto version of Corrupt Clutter by Krazyman50 (removed from the server). It's basically just a recoloring of Crimson Clutter to purple. It has no bugs as far as he knows. *uNation auto - The auto version of uNation, a megacollab he was involved in. He once died at 30% and another time at 53% but those were the only bugs he ever had. *Several parts in collabs - Including uNation, White Hot, Quiet Day, and Dark Penguin. Levels in progress Trainiac has several levels he's in progress of making. This is not a full list, but here are some of his main ones: TBD Trivia *Trainiac started playing Geometry Dash on July 4th, 2015. *He is a mobile player and doesn't have Steam. *Trainiac was a builder in uNation and White Hot, and a decorator in uNation. *He is known for making several autos. He considers his best auto to be either Down Bass auto, Corrupt Clutter auto, or uNation auto. *His best on Bloodbath is 13%. *Trainiac considers his worst fail to be when he died at 86% on Nine Circles. **He also died at 98% on Scene Machine (an 8* level), which he considered his second worst fail. *Trainiac has tried to make several levels in the past, but has continuously lost interest in building them, therefore they've never been finished. However, he has one level which he did finish called Quiet Circles (a slight nerfing of Silent Circles), but he couldn't verify it. The closest he got on it was 58%. To this day, he still hasn't verified it. **However lately, he gave it a few more decorations and buffs. *He likes to make really hard dual portions in collabs such as uNation, Harmony (upcoming), Dishonesty (upcoming), and (originally) LastStep. However, his parts in White Hot and Quiet Day (upcoming) aren't duals at all. *His favorite GD song is The Falling Mysts by Dimrain47. He even attempted to create an epic level out of the song, however, like all of the rest of his levels, he lost interest in doing that. *One of Trainiac's most rageful levels is Theory of Relativity. He died at 82% 4 times, 83% twice, 88% once, 90% twice, 91% 7 times, and even one time at 96% in the very easy piano section. *He is currently working on a collab with ZenthicYoshi and SheikahGD called Upheaval. Yoshi made the gameplay while Trainiac and Sheikah are doing the decorations. It is intended to be the v2 of Cataclysm. Category:Team OneNation Members Category:Creator of uNation Category:Creator of White Hot Category:Administrator